Curse of the Genie
by Dogsrule
Summary: Thanks to a magic mishap caused by England, Lovino is now cursed with the power and abliliy to grant everyone's wishes...but will a certain Spainard be able to help him? Rated T for Romano's  and other people's  mouth.
1. prologue

Greetings! It is me Dogsrule with my first ACTUAL Hetalia fanfic! –GASP- It's something that's not a letter story or a manual fic! Aw well! It's just an idea that had made its way into my brain somehow and refused to leave so here it is!

And I don't own Hetalia…which is probably a really really good thing for all the characters. ^_^;

* * *

><p>"hahahaha, finally I'll be able to teach that blasted frog a lesson! If a spell won't work then maybe a potion will! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" A very happy English-man proclaimed as he mixed his creation.<p>

Just as he finished putting the potion in a clean bottle his cell phone started blasting the theme song from the movie Rocky. Arthur groaned but picked it up anyway. "Yes? What do you want Alfred?"

"_**Nothin' dude! Why do you always think that I want something when I call you?"**_

"…because you usually DO want something you bloody git!"

"_**Oh…well I was just wondering if we should bring anything to that really random stay all night party thing you suddenly decided to have at your place!" **_

Arthur face-palmed and then said, "And as I already told you before, everything is already being provided. And NO YOU CAN NOT HAVE MCDONALD'S!"

"_**WAAAH! YOU'RE SO MEAN IGGY!"**_ Alfred cried into the phone. _**"But I'll see ya when I get there! And I'm bringing that new DDR machine that Kiku got me! I'm so gonna pwn you cause I'm the hero!"**_

"DAMMIT learn to speak properly! But yes. I'll see you when you arrive."

Then he hung up the phone and looked at the bottle filled with a pearly white liquid in his hand and then smirked. _Yes, I'm sure this will be a party to remember…Hope you're ready for it frog._

* * *

><p>UH-OH! Iggy's being evil! XD<p>

And don't worry, Romano's gonna show up next chapter! I mean he IS one of the main characters in this. XD

And as finally note thingy reviews are love! So please review!


	2. Party problems

And here's the first chapter since the other one was just a prologue!

Don't own Hetalia...even though I really want too! T^T

Strawberries and lemons _really_ don't go together… (don't ask)

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Why the hell do I have to go to this damn party again bastard?" Lovino demanded as he glared at the Spanish man walking next to him.<p>

Antonio just laughed it off, "Ahaha~ I don't see the problem with it Lovi! And who knows! Maybe they'll have a lot of tomatoes there!"

"…they better. But if it's all brow bastard cooking I'm out of there." Lovino grumbled to himself.

"I agree with you mi amor~! I don't want to eat Inglaterra's cooking either." Antonio chirped as he started to hug Lovino.

"DAMMIT DON'T HUG ME BASTARD! AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Lovino yelled as he broke free from Antonio's hug and then kicked him.

"Aw~ But Lovi~! I like hugging you!" Antonio said as he pouted and rubbed his leg.

"WHO GIVE A DAMN?" Lovino demanded. "STOP HUGGING ME EVERY COUPLE OF SECONDS!"

"So mean~!" Antonio whined, but then he cheered up and said while pointing, "Look Lovi! There's the house that Inglaterra rented!"

Lovino turned at looked up at the large mansion. It was actually really pretty. The walkway up to the front porch lined with arches covered in some type of purple flower that Lovino couldn't remember the name of. There were also countless gardens all over the property and they all seemed to be for a different purpose. One looked like it was a butterfly garden, another looked like it was just all wildflowers, but near the back and the one that Lovino liked best was a vegetable garden filled with large bright red tomatoes that glistened in the afternoon sun.

"It's really pretty isn't it Lovi?" Antonio asked him when he saw where Lovino was looking. Lovino blushed and then said, "F-figures you'd think that bastard. And why the hell would I care about some damn garden?"

"Aw~ Lovi~! Your face is all red like a tomato again! You look so cute!" Antonio said and laughed.

"Chiudi quella cazzo di ora bastardo!" [Shut the fuck up right now bastard!] Lovino yelled again. "E no dire che sembro un pomodoro dannazione!" [And don't say that I look like a tomato dammit!]

Antonio just laughed it off again. But when Lovino was getting ready to punch him they both heard someone say, "If the two of you are done acting like children everyone else is already inside waiting." They both turned around to see Arthur standing there scowling at them.

"Che, says the same bastard who's always trying to kick the French bastard's ass and yelling at burger bastard." Romano said as he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Arthur glared at him and simply replied, "we both know that they're competely different things Romano. Now since both of you are the last two to arrive I think that it's time to serve the food. And before you say anything I did not cook the food. I had it ordered. I refuse to cook for people who only want to criticize my cooking."

Romano snorted and under his breath said, "I wonder why."

!~!~!~!~!

When they all walked into the huge ballroom the party was already in full swing. But before they could walk in both Lovino and Antonio were glomped.

"Ve~ I'm so happy you two made it! Now everyone's here!" Feliciano chirped as he hung on to both of them.

"yeah, yeah, we're here. Now can you let go already Feliciano? I can't fucking breathe!" Lovino said as he tried to pry his brother off him.

"Si!" Feliciano said as he let go. "but guess what fratello! There's all you can eat pasta! Isn't that cool!"

"yeah, cool. I'm just glad it's not brow bastard's cooking..." Lovino said as they starting walking over to the buffet table.

"ahaha~ I think that everyone's glad about that~!" Spain chirped.

!~!~!~!~!

On the way there they were cornered by Alfred who was a apparently trying to set up a DDR tournament.

"I'm telling you guys! DDR is AWESOME! You don't wanna miss out on this tournament! The winner gets a year supply of hamburgers! And-" Alfred continued to ramble on until Antonio stopped him.

"Sorry Alfred, but none of us are good at video games. Don't worry~! I'm sure you'll find enough people for it soon!" Antonio said to Alfred as all three walked around Alfred.

"Ugh..damn burger bastard. What the hell is that asshole's problem anyway? Did years of brow bastard's cooking finally fry his brain cells?" Lovino groaned when they finally reached to large buffet table.

"Ve~ I don't know! I always thought that he was fun to talk too!" Feliciano chirped as he grabbed his (8th) plate of pasta.

"...and you also like that potato sucking bastard. So I don't trust your opinion at ALL." Lovino deadpanned as he grabbed a plate of pasta too (and a lot of tomatoes).

"Ve~ But what's the problem with Ludwig fratello? He's really nice! If you would just hang out with him once I'm sure that you two will become friends!" Feliciano said right after he shallowed a mouth full of pasta.

"NO . WAY . IN . HELL will I EVER hang out with the potato bastard! So shut up about it already!" Lovino yelled at Feliciano before he stormed over to the drink table (and being followed by Antonio).

"Ugh...that fucking dumbass. When will he ever learn to listen to me?" Lovino asked himself out loud.

"Ah~ But just give it time mi amor~! He really does care about you!" Antonio chirped as he hugged Lovino but let go quick enough to not get hit again.

"Who the hell asked you bastard? I was talking to myself." Lovino grumbled as he picked up a glass of wine. "And who the hell said that you could follow me here?"

"But I get lonely without you~!" Antonio said as he winked.

"ugh..." Lovino groaned before he took a large gulp of the wine. But as soon as he shallowed it he started coughing and seeing stars before his eyes. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Antonio crying out and asking him if he was okay.

!~!~!~!~!

When Lovino started waking up he immediately felt like something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what.

Antonio hugged him right when he woke up, "Lovi~! I was so worried about you! When you passed out and weren't moving I didn't know what to do!"

Lovino pushed him off and then looked around what looked like a guest bedroom.

"Shut the hell up bastard! I'm fine so quit crying already!..besides..smiling and laughing suits you better..." Lovino yelled but then whispered the second part.

"huh~? What was that you said Lovi?" Antonio aske him with a huge smile on his face.

"NOTHING! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lovino yelled. "So where the hell are we? It doesn't look like brow bastard's party."

"It's one of the guest bedrooms! I carried you here when you passed out!"

"oh...fine..." Lovino said as he turned away to hide the slight blush on his face.

"Aw~ are you blushing mi amor~?" Antonio asked while try to look at Lovino's face.

"HELL NO!"

"Ahahaha~! Whatever you say~!" Antonio chirped and then he said, "ah~ I really wish I had a tomato right now~!"

Before Lovino knew what was happening he felt something take over. His hand raised up and then he snapped his fingers, but as the snapping sound ended a tomato appeared right in Antonio's hand.

Antonio who had been watching the whole time simply stared in shock at the tomato and Lovino. It was a couple of seconds before he said, "I-I think that we need to talk to Inglaterra..."

* * *

><p>And cliff-hanger! What had happened to Lovino? XD ...never mind stupid question for me I'm the one writing this so I already know... and the whole title and summary gives it away for all of you so yeah... -_-;<p>

Buts anywho's everything will be explained to them next chapter! So the randomness starts after that!

Please review!


	3. Wishing for an explanation

Here's the newest chapter of Curse of the Genie! And good news! Iggy explains stuff! But wow! 5 reviews, 7 favs, and 5 alerts! I WUV YOU GUYS! GRAZIE! XD …and I need to lay off the sugar again. -_-; Strange how often that happens…

Don't own Hetalia…but I still want to….

* * *

><p>"…what the bloody hell are you ranting about now Spain? Did years of drinking with your so called friends finally destroy what's left of your intelligence?" Arthur asked with a look that obviously said that he didn't believe them.<p>

"UGH! Will you fucking LISTEN bastard? We already told you! For some damn reason when the tomato bastard wished for a tomato I felt something happened and when my fingers snapped a tomato appeared in his hand!" Lovino yelled.

"Si~! I was watching Lovi the whole time! Right before he snapped his fingers and made the tomato appear his eyes glazed over for a second!" Antonio perked up while holding on to Lovino protectively.

When he heard that Arthur stiffed. "W-wait…it was right after his eyes glazed over and he snapped his fingers that a tomato appeared?"

"Uh, yeah, dumbass! That's what we've been trying to tell you this whole fucking time bastard!" Lovino growled.

"..B-bollocks! It wasn't supposed to happen to YOU!" Arthur yelled. "It was supposed to happen to that damn frog!"

Lovino's eye twitched, "and…just what was supposed to happen to the French bastard?"

Arthur quickly looked away and muttered, "the potion I made was supposed to turn that wanker into a genie…I thought that a few centuries of servitude would help cure his pervertedness…."

Both Lovino and Antonio stared at Arthur in shock before Lovino yelled, "A fucking GENIE? You can't be serious bastard."

Arthur simply said, "oh, but I am Romano. Please tell me that you noticed the bottle next to your leg." Then he pointed at it.

"Huh? Bottle?" Lovino asked as he looked down and saw it. It looked like the one from the TV show 'I Dream of Jeannie' except that the colors on it were of the Italian flag. "…you have got to be kidding me. Someone just wake me up from this damn nightmare already…."

"I'm afraid that this isn't just a nightmare Romano." Arthur said while standing up and walking to the door. "But I suppose we'll have to go explain this to the others right now."

!~!~!~!~!

Surprisingly the explanation went very well.

"DUUUDDEE! So Romano's all magical and stuff now? AWESOME! I wish-!" Alfred started to say but got cut off by Arthur covering up his mouth.

"Before this git goes and does something completely stupid, I need to give you all a warning. While it's okay for all of you to make wishes you need to think about them very carefully because you don't know what the consequences of them could be."

Everyone stood around in silence for a couple of seconds until Alfred laughed and said, "Man you are such a worry-wart Iggy! You really need to loosen up! Anyway I wish that I had a really awesome super hero outfit and super powers!"

Lovino groaned to himself as he felt his arm move and his fingers snap.

Now Alfred was outfitted with the stereotypical spandex and cape costume that you always see in the old super hero shows. "AWESOME!" Alfred yelled as he jumped up into the air and started flying around the room. "It's a bird! It's a plane! NO!...it's HERO-MAN! DA DADA!"

Just about everyone in the room face-palmed when they heard that.

!~!~!~!~!

Lovino was feeling ready to beat his head against the wall because of all this genie business. It was okay (and not surprising) with Feliciano making a wish for pasta, but now he had people like Feliks (who the hell wants more ponies anyway? The cross-dresser has more than enough!) making wishes. Francis had tried to make one but Lovino ran off before he had the chance to say anything.

After running off Lovino leaned against a wall and slumped down to the floor.

"Are you okay mi amor?" Lovino looked up and as Antonio sat down next to him.

"Do I fucking _look_ okay bastard? All these people are treating me like their damn slave!" Lovino cried.

"Ah..Si…I guess that would be a problem wouldn't it?" Antonio said and then he said with smile, "But just know that I'm here for you~! I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."

Lovino blushed and then quickly turned his head away. "F-Fine…do whatever you want to bastard." He stuttered.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until they heard Arthur yell, "Why the bloody hell are you wearing different glasses Alfred?"

"Because every superhero needs a secret identity! Duh!"

"UGH! YOU ARE SO- I SWEAR SOMETIMES I JUST WISH THAT YOU WOULD SHUT UP!"

Lovino sighed as he felt his arm move and fingers snap. But this time felt a little different. As soon as he had finished granting Arthur's wish it looked like everything around him grew.

He looked up at Antonio who stuttered, "I-I think that we need to talk to Inglaterra again."

!~!~!~!~!

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on now?" Lovino demanded as Arthur was busy checking him. After he spoke he realized how weird his voice sounded.

"Yes, I'll explain it. But first you might want to look in that mirror over there." Arthur said while pointing.

Lovino rolled his eyes and then looked at the mirror, and then he jumped back in shock. Instead of seeing his normal 22 year old self he saw what looked like (and apparently sounded like) a 5 year old version of himself.

"W-What the hell! H-How did this happen?" Lovino stuttered as he looked away from the mirror and back at Arthur.

"It's your body's way of conserving energy." Arthur stated.

"HUH?"

"Ugh, let me rephrase it. To start with a genie doesn't actually have a body. They are basically made up of a magical essence, the same essence that allows them to grant wishes. When this essence is severely depleted the genie's body takes a smaller form that is easier to maintain. In Romano's case it is his childhood body." Arthur said from memory.

"WAIT! Don't tell me that I'm stuck like this bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"No, you're not. As soon as your body builds up enough essence you'll return to your normal size."

"OOHHH! So like a battery!" Alfred perked up.

Arthur sighed, "Yes, I suppose for a non magic user that term would suffice." Ignoring Alfred's cheers about how smart he is Arthur continued. "Thankfully since his magical essence is depleted Romano is unable to grant anymore wishes right now, so I guess this could serve a temporary break for him."

"Yeah….whoop-de-fucking-do." Lovino muttered.

!~!~!~!~!

Later that night Lovino laid in bed looking up at the ceiling.

When he let out a yawn Antonio walked over and hugged him. "aw~ you look so cute mi amor~! You look just like you used too! Remember how you used to always climb into my bed in the middle of the night when you got scared from noises?"

"Of course I remember I'm not a dumbass like a certain tomato bastard I know. So shut up and let me go to sleep already." Lovino grumbled as he rolled over onto his side.

"Si~! I will! Buenas noches Lovi~!" Antonio said as he laid down and pulled the covers up.

When Lovino was sure that Antonio was asleep he whispered. "Bouna notte…Antonio.." Then he fell asleep too without noticing the small smile on Antonio's mouth.

* * *

><p>…somebody draw that picture of them! I wanna see it! ..I'd draw it myself but I lack the drawing skills for it. T^T<p>

Anywho..Review!


	4. Hair curls and other problems, OH MY!

Big news! I has found Spain's Hatafutte parade! YAY! XD And because I'm nice here it is! _**http:/ / www. Youtube .com/ watch?v=fRgqYFknd2E **_(just remove the spaces) Oh, and another this I forgot to say was that I found a clip of Hetalia: Paint it, White! _**http:/ / www. Youtube .com/watch? v=hMNTAzgzPqk&feature =channel_video_title**_ It comes out November 22nd! YAY! XD

Once again, don't own Hetalia…but I still want to….Hopefully I still get Hetalia: Paint It, White…

* * *

><p>Lovino woke up to two things. One was that he was back to being full size again, and the second was that Antonio was cuddling with him. Knowing that his face was probably a bright red Lovino starting trying to figure out what to do about Antonio. But when Antonio started to stir Lovino did the normal thing…and kicked him out of the bed.<p>

"OI! You fucking pervert! Are you trying to take advantage of me when I was sleeping or some other shit like that bastard?" Lovino yelled as he jumped out of bed (and was glad that he had clothes on).

"But mi amor~ how could I take advantage of you if I was asleep too~?" Antonio asked with a pout on his face.

"I don't know dammit! But I'm sure that you have some way! You hang out with that French bastard after all!"

"But Francis is my friend~! And you don't have to worry about him! I won't let him do anything to you!" Antonio chirped.

"….f-fine. It's your choice" Lovino blushed and turned his head away.

"Aw~ don't do that~! I was talking to you~!" Antonio said just as he grabbed Lovino's hair curl.

"C-CHIGI! W-why the hell are you grabbing it again bastard? H-How many fucking times do I need to tell you not to!" Lovino demanded as his face started turning red and he started fidgeting.

"But you never tell me why!" Antonio said, "ah~ I really wish that you would tell me."

"It's an erogenous zone." Lovino said and then quickly covered his mouth.

Antonio let go of the hair curl and said, "W-what? What did you just say?"

Lovino face turned red and he said, "Y-You heard me. It's an erogenous zone. That's why that keeps happening when you or anyone pulls it. Feliciano's curl's the same way." Then he ran out of the room.

!~!~!~!~!

_Ugh…I can't believe that just happened…._ Lovino thought as he finished getting a shower and getting dressed. _Why the hell did that bastard have to wish for that? It was embarrassing as hell! Fucking genie magic shit! Who the hell needs it!_

As he walked out lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone.

"Er, sorry about that." Ludwig said as Lovino's eye twitched.

"You have to fucking be kidding me! First all that shit with the tomato bastard and now I bump into the potato sucking bastard! UGH! Now I need another shower so I can wipe all the country bumpkinness off me!" Lovino ranted.

"Er..Don't you think that that's a little-" Ludwig started to say but was cut off by Lovino yelling, "Hell no bastard! If anything it's being so fucking nice it's more than you deserve!"

Ludwig sighed and said, "You being nice to me...Ja. I really wish that could happen." When Ludwig had said that Lovino felt his arm move and fingers snap and thinking at the same time, _AW! FUCK NO!_

When the snapping sound ended Lovino sighed and then said, "Well looks like you got your wish. Congratulations on that Germany."

"I-I'm very sorry about that Romano. I didn't mean to say that." Ludwig stuttered with an embarrassed look on his face.

"…Little too late for it now. Guess Feliciano'll be happy to hear about this." Lovino said as he walked off.

!~!~!~!~!

After he was out of eye and earshot of Ludwig Lovino stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Fuck! Now I have more problems caused by this shit! Now I can't even cuss out the po-…pota-…Germany! DAMMIT!" Lovino yelled as he pulled the bottle out of the bag on his shoulder and got ready to throw it against the ground.

But a voice stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Romano."

Lovino looked back at Arthur and glared. "And why the hell shouldn't I? Both you and this damn thing is causing all sorts of problems for me!"

Arthur sighed and said, "Simple. If you break it you die. While it would reverse and remove all of the magic you caused a genie can't live without their bottle being intact. So if you wish to die go ahead, I won't stop you."

Before either one of them could say something else Antonio walked up and put the bottle back in Lovino's bag.

"So is that true Inglaterra? If something happens to the bottle my Lovi will die?" Antonio asked Arthur while holding onto Lovino protectively.

Arthur stared at him for a moment then said, "Yes. It would remove all trace of magic that Romano created, but he would die as a result."

"Well, then I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Antonio said as he looked at Lovino. "And you'll make sure of that too, right mi amor~?"

"Yeah…I will." Lovino replied and then turned his head away.

Antonio smiled when he heard that, "Bueno! I don't want to think about life without you~!"

Lovino smacked Antonio upside the head and stuttered, "D-Don't say things like that bastard!"

But Antonio just laughed it off and hugged him again.

* * *

><p>And now we have learned! Breaking the bottle = BBBAAADDD things! But at least we got to see some abuse of the hair curl! XD<p>

Review and you get imaginary tomatoes! You know you want them~!


	5. Dealing with a tsundere Spain

Is new chapter! And I get to back to the fun that is personality switches! But this time it's not Italy and Romano who switch~! XD

But **Eveica**: yeah, even I'm surprised by how fast I'm writing this. XD Usually they just sit around for a very very long time…

Don't own the awesomeness that is Hetalia…don't even own my bed…the dog owns that…. -_-;

* * *

><p>But after Antonio had learned about the genie bottle he wasn't letting Lovino out of his sight, at all.<p>

"Why the hell do you have to follow me everywhere? You're even following me into the damn bathroom bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"But Lovi~ if I leave you alone who know what might happen!" Antonio whined, "So until everything is fixed I'm not letting you out of my sight for even one second!"

For some reason Lovino felt very happy when he heard that, but he scowled and said, "So you're going to be a fucking stalker now? Looks like you reached a new low bastard."

"Si~! For now I am! I can't let anyone hurt my querido tomatito~!" [my precious little tomato] Antonio chirped and then hugged Lovino.

"DAMMIT LET GO!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get out of the hug.

"Nope~!" Antonio said as he picked him up and carried him into the dining room, while ignoring Lovino's yells and threats.

!~!~!~!~!

Lunch went pretty well…until Alfred showed up.

"Greetings fellow nations! How are all of you feeling this awesome day?" Alfred cheered as he plopped down in a free chair.

"…a hell of a lot better until a certain burger bastard decided to rear his stupid head." Lovino growled to himself.

"Dude don't be like that! The hero makes everything better! And the best part is that now I have the superpowers and cape none of you can disagree with me!" Alfred said with a huge smile on his face.

"Ugh…I swear you are such a child all the time Alfred. When are you going to grow up?" Arthur asked as he sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

Alfred rolled his eyes and said, "oh yeah? Well I wish that you acted like Spain. Then that way you'd be a lot more fun to be around instead of just being a stick in the mud all time old man."

Then everyone froze as Lovino snapped his fingers.

Arthur smiled and said, "kay Al~! Maybe we can find some really fun game to go and play~!" While Antonio turned to Lovino and started fussing about his clothes.

"Ugh, honestly Lovino you really need to fold your clothes before you take a siesta! Look at them, they're a mess! And wipe your mouth you have a little bit of tomato juice on the side of it." Antonio said as he started trying to smooth out wrinkles.

Lovino stared in shocked before sending a death glare at Alfred that promised the mafia would be knocking on his door soon.

!~!~!~!~!

Lovino was feeling sick and tired of the new Antonio after the first couple of seconds.

He was getting into a new lecture about how all the nations should behave when Lovino yelled, "Just shut the fuck up right now bastard! You're pissing me off!"

"And that's another thing, you really need to work on the language of yours, it's absolutely horrible. I still don't know why I didn't teach you not to when I still had you in my house…" Antonio said with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, first off, I'll talk however I damn well please too. You don't own me anymore bastard. And second the reason why you didn't is because you weren't acting like brow bastard then!"

Antonio sighed and then said, "..you're right. I wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't for Estados Unidos' wish. Can you forgive me for my actions?"

Lovino stared at him and then turned his head away and muttered, "I'll forgive you when you're back to normal bastard…It's not like you're really yourself right now…"

"…Fair enough. Okay. The first thing I'll do when I get back to normal is apologize to you, anyway I can. Does that work for you?"

"Y-yeah..guess so.." Lovino blushed and hoped that Antonio couldn't see.

Then Antonio thought for a minute and then said, "by the way…how _do_ we get Inglaterra and I back to normal?"

Lovino froze and then paled. "…shit."

!~!~!~!~!

So this new predicament led to another meeting, which translates to lots of yelling, throwing things, and a new need of high blood pressure medicine in Ludwig.

But before an even worse fight broke out a quiet voice said, "C-Couldn't we just wish them back to normal, eh? Wouldn't that work?"

Just about everyone face palmed when they heard that.

"Ve~ who said that?" Feliciano asked while looking around the room for the voice.

"I-I did.."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…." Matthew said with a very depressed look on his face.

"Anyway! Since I'm the hero I'll make the wish-!" Alfred started to say but was interrupted by Gilbert yelling, "Hell no! I'm awesome so I'll make the wish! I wish that Tonio and Ig were back to normal!...and that I was a country again!"

When Lovino snapped his fingers this time three different things happened. First Antonio started crying and hugging Lovino rambling about how many tomatoes he's going to give him to make up for acting like Big Mean Inglaterra. Second was that Arthur starting chasing Alfred around the room threatening to rip his head off for making him act like that blasted Spaniard. And third was Ludwig threatening to lock Gilbert in the basement for the rest of eternity for…well just being his normal annoying self (and stealing his credit card again).

Lovino sighed as he gave in and let Antonio hug him, hoping that nothing like this ever happens again.

* * *

><p>Tsundere Spain…never ever again….what was I thinking?...<p>

Buts anyway you all know the drill! Please review! ^_^


	6. France gets his Nyotalia style wish

Uh..warning for this one, Nyotalia. Hey, I HAD to do something like this eventually. XD But once again, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts!

Oh, and there will be Spamano in this…just not for a while, it's just going to be little mini moments for right now.

The day I own Hetalia is the day where I finally get some common sense. -_-;;;

…And Aladdin is playing to the TV why I type this…kinda awkward and ironic ALL at the same time. XD

* * *

><p>"I ALREADY SAID IT'S FINE BASTARD! SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Lovino yelled at Antonio who was still apologizing.<p>

"But Lovi~"

"NO! NO BUTS!"

"Okay~ do you want to go get some tomatoes?" Antonio asked with a smile on his face.

"…fine. Let's go." Lovino said as he started to walk to the kitchen but stopped when Antonio said, "Sorry mi amor~ I need to go to the bathroom first!"

Lovino's eye twitched. "..shouldn't you have thought of that BEFORE?"

"Si~ I guess so!" Then Antonio took a step back to avoid Lovino's kick.

But while Lovino was standing outside waiting Francis walked up to him with a big smile on his face. "Bonjour Lovi~!

Lovino's face paled and he yelled, "AW FUCK! NOT YOU BASTARD!"

Francis put one a fake hurt look and said, "oh, poo. Your words hurt me so Lovino."

Lovino glared and simply said, "good, suffer bastard. Now leave me the fuck alone."

Francis's face changed to his typical rape face and he said, "oh~? But how can I do that when I have a wish I want to make?"

When Francis said that Lovino paled and stuttered, "H-hell no!"

"Sorry Lovino~! Now I wish that the world had more female nations in it~."

When Lovino snapped his fingers everything was quiet (except for Francis admiring his or rather her new body). But the silence was ruined when a female voice rang from the bathroom said, "Lovi~ did someone make another wish? Something seems very wrong in here!"

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!"

!~!~!~!~!

Because of Francis's wish they now had to have another meeting.

"You bloody wanker! Alfred's stupid wishes are one thing but now you do something like this?" A now female (and glasses wearing) Arthur yelled at Francis.

"Chill Iggy! Now we can get stuff for free because we're cute!" Alfred perked up while eating a hot dog.

"NO! We need to work on turning back to normal!" Arthur yelled as she smacked Alfred.

"Ve~ fratello? Does this mean that I'm your sorella now instead?" Feliciano asked as she skipped up to Lovino and Antonio (who was clinging to Lovino's arm).

"KESESESESE as a chick I'm still awesome!" Gilbert yelled as she stood up on the table with Gilbird on her shoulder.

"But I'm curious~! How come my cute little Lovi is still male?" Antonio asked.

"It's because he's a genie right now." Arthur said after smacking Alfred again. "Genie's aren't affected by their own magic unless the wish is one that supposed to affect them."

"Guess that's why I'm acting all nice and shit to Germany right now…" Lovino muttered, but Feliciano heard him.

"Ve~ you're acting nice to Ludwig right now? Does that mean that you can become friends with him?"

"HELL NO!" And when Feliciano was going to say something else Lovino yelled, "And don't you _dare_ wish for me to become friends with him!"

Feliciano put on a sad look on her face and said, "okay fratello…I won't…"

!~!~!~!~!

The solution finally came from Matthew…again.

However Arthur was the one to beat Alfred to the punch and wish for everyone to be back to normal. After everything was fixed they didn't hear from Francis for a while, but when he came back he was sporting bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Ahahaha~ that was a lot of fun today mi amor~!" Antonio said as he started climbing into the bed.

"You have a twisted idea of fun bastard. Did all this magic shit go to your head?" Lovino said as he climbed in too.

"maybe~ But it still was fun!"

"…I hate this….Why did all of this have to happen to me?" Lovino sighed and then turned onto his side.

"I don't know mi amor~! But we'll just have to make the best of it until we get you back to normal, okay~?"

"Yeah…guess so…."

"See! That's the way to look at it!" Antonio said as he looked over at Lovino who was already asleep. Antonio laughed quietly and said, "ahaha~ guess today was too much for you huh? Buenas noches, Mi tomatito~!" [Goodnight my little tomato~!]

* * *

><p>SO CUTE! XD And stupid France causes problems! (but what do you expect? It is France after all. XD)<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. If the world were turned into cats

Welp! Already had Nyotalia on here! So why not throw in some Nekotalia too? XD

Still don't own Hetalia…maybe I can ask Finland for it for Christmas…..

Oh, and the brackets is stuff the nations turned into cats are saying! Just…imagine that it's meows and my awesome skills translated it into English! XD

* * *

><p>Lovino looked down at the cat curled up on his lap.<p>

"So do you still think that this genie shit is fun bastard?" Lovino asked

"{Ahahaha~ well, it's still kind of fun mi amor~! Plus right now I can cuddle with you and you can't complain about it~!}" Antonio said as he sat up and licked Lovino on the nose.

"FUN MY ASS! AND DON'T LICK ME DAMMIT!" Lovino yelled as gently pushed the cat off him.

"{But Lovi~! I'm a cat now so it's okay!}"

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! And shouldn't you be worried about how to turn back to normal? Brow bastard said that only humans can make wishes." Lovino yelled/said as he started to pet Antonio, not because he wanted to! It was just because he wanted him to stop begging for it!

"{Well~ I'm sure we'll find some way soon!}" Antonio chirped as he curled up again.

"Ugh…..dammit."

!~!~!~!~!

This latest predicament had been caused by Hercules, who was somehow able to make a wish while talking in his sleep.

But the meeting that followed was just as productive as the others before it.

"{DUDE THIS IS AWESOME! I'm all fluffy! Hey! Does that mean I can call myself Cat-Man now? Or is it Man-Cat or is it-!}" Alfred said as he started bouncing around the room waving his tail.

"{Shut up Alfred! We have more important problems right now than your stupidity!}" Arthur screeched as he smacked Alfred with his paw.

"{What's the big deal? Just wish for everyone to be turned human again.}"

"{…I would do that except for the fact that genies can only grant the wishes of humans!}"

This lead to various voices yelling, "{I don't want to be a cat forever aru! Find a way to change us back!}"

"{H-Hai! I don't really want to remain a neko…}"

"{Ve-meow~ I think this is fun! Maybe we can meet some cute girls!}"

"{NEIN! Concentrate on helping us turn back to normal Italy!}"

"{S-Si! Sorry Ludwig!}"

"{KESESESE! I'll still be able to invade your vital regions as a cat! I'm just awesome like that!}"

This continued for five more minutes until Lovino whistled to get everyone's attention.

"If all you bastards are so fucking smart why didn't any of you think of tricking a normal human into making the wish and then making another one to make them forget about it?" Lovino yelled.

Then Antonio jumped on him and purred, "{Ahaha~ my Lovi's so smart~!}"

"…SHUT THE HELL UP TOMATO BASTARD!"

"{Ahahahaha~!}"

!~!~!~!~!

And the plan was a success. Of course Arthur made sure he was the one to make the wish to have the girl they used forget about it, mainly so Alfred or Francis wouldn't screw everything up and reveal that the personifications was real.

"Ahaha~ that was fun!" Antonio said as he pulled Lovino into a big hug. "But I like being human better! It makes it so much easier to hug you mi amor~!"

Lovino squirmed out of Antonio's hug and smacked him. "Shut up dammit! You should be glad that girl was too damn stupid to realize what we were doing! And quit hugging me bastard!"

"Nope~! I don't think I will~!" Antonio chirped as he hugged him again.

* * *

><p>And everybody's back to normal! And the funny thing is now they sell Nekotalia plushes! XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Boss Romano and Chibi Spain?

And here's one I've been looking forward to for a while! And I blame Spain's drama CD on this one! XD But the Nekotalia plushie thing, yeah..they don't have Spain…I would've gotten him if I could.

Don't own Hetalia…and I'm still planning on asking Finland for it for Christmas….

Oh, and just to let you know, I'm really going to be abusing Google Translate on this chapter..And it sucks at times so if you noticed where it screwed up please tell me!

But wow! 20 reviews! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! XD

* * *

><p>"Ugh…how much more shit is this going to cause?" Lovino groaned to himself.<p>

"Ahaha~ you really don't like it do you? I thought it was fun so far! And Ita-chan's happy that you're being friendly to Alemania!" Antonio said with a laugh.

"Questo è il bastardo intero problema maledetto! Ora non posso nemmeno chiamare la Germania un bastardo di patate a tutti" [That's the whole damn problem bastard! Now I can't even call Germany a potato bastard at all!] Lovino yelled.

"Don't look at it like that Lovi~! Who knows! Maybe this'll turn out to be a good thing!"

"no way in hell bastard...learn to grow up." Lovino grumbled.

"But Lovi~ I am grown up!I'm the one who raised you after all!" Antonio smiled.

"That still doesn't mean that you act like it bastard! Ugh! I swear sometime I wish you were a little kid for a whole day! Then maybe you'll be able to act your age!" Lovino shouted. But as soon as Lovino said that he felt his arm move and his fingers snap. _W-what the hell? Why is this happening...?_ He thought as he watched Antonio pass out and shrink right before his eyes.

!~!~!~!~!

"Alright brow bastard, you have a lot of explaining to do." Lovino said as he stormed into Arthur's room while carrying a still unconscious Antonio.

"Ugh..and what do you want now Romano?...wait i-is that Spain?" Arthur said as he looked at the child in Romano's arms.

"Hell yes that's him! Now tell me why this happened!"Lovino demanded as he set Antonio down on the bed.

"Um..w-well, did you say or do anything...?" Arthur asked while still staring at Antonio.

"All that happened was that I was yelling at the tomato bastard and told him that I wished he was a kid for a day so he'd be able to act his age."

"ah, there's the problem right there."

"...che cosa?"

"Ugh, what I mean is that you granted your own wish git."Arthur sighed and looked Lovino right in the eye.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Lovino yelled.

"A genie can grant any human's wish, that includes the genie themself. Even if your body is made up of a magical esssense right now you still are human."

"...so I can wish him back to normal?" Lovino asked.

"Afraid not. Your wish is for the whole day. So until then you need to take care of him."

Lovino's eye twitched. "wait just one damn minute bastard. For a second there I thought you said that I had to take care of him."

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "you did hear it because that's exactly what I said Romano. And who knows, perhaps taking care of that blasted Spain for a day might help you understand what he went through with you." Then Arthur walked out out the room.

Lovino groaned and then walked over to Antonio and gently shook him awake. Antonio slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, but when he saw Lovino he backed up against the wall and said, "

¿Q-Quién eres tú? Y-Y ¿dónde estoy? [W-who are you? A-And where am I?]"

"You're at England's house and-" Lovino started to say but was cut off by Antonio saying, "Um .. ¿H-Hablas Inglés? ¡L-Lo siento! No puedo entender! [Um..a-are you speaking English? I-I'm sorry! I can't understand you!]"

_He can't understand English? What the hell?_ Lovino thought, then he said in Spanish, "Lo siento mucho. Lo que dije fue es que usted está en la casa de Inglaterra. [Sorry about that. What I said was is that you're at England's house.]"

Antonio's face brightened when he heard the Spanish, "Oh, así que estoy en la casa de Inglaterra? Me pregunto por qué ..., pero um .. ¿quién eres? [Oh, so I'm at England's house? I wonder why...but um..who are you?]"

Lovino felt like his heart was torn in two when he heard that. "I. .. un amigo tuyo... Mi nombre es Romano y se supone que debo estar vigilando hoy ... [I...I'm a friend of yours...My name is Romano and I'm supposed to be watching you today...]"

Antonio smiled and said, "¿En serio? ¿Qué debemos hacer entonces? [Oh really? What should we do then?]"

"Um ... bueno ... podemos ir a buscar unos tomates. [Um...well...we could go pick some tomatoes.]"

When Lovino said that Antonio looked confused. "Los tomates? ¿Qué son? [Tomatoes? What are those?]"

_..Wha-? He can't even remember tomatoes? What the hell is up with that!_ Lovino thought but out loud he said, "Son un tipo de alimento. Puedo mostrástelos si quieres. [They're a type of food. I can show you if you want me to.]" Then he held out his hand.

"¡Está bien! [Okay!]" Antonio chirped as he took it.

!~!~!~!~!

While they were walking to the vegatable garden Lovino looked down at the hand holding on to his.

_It's so small...I never thought his hands could even be that size...they always looked so big to me. _Lovino thought.

Then Antonio noticed him looking and said, "Um .. Sr. Romano? ¿Estás bien? [Um..Mr. Romano? Are you alright?]"

That made Lovino snap out of his thought, "Ah, sí, estoy bien. Yo estaba pensando en algo. [Ah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something.]"

"¡Oh! Fue una idea feliz? Realmente espero que sí! [Oh! Was it a happy thought? I really hope so!]"

"Sí ... supongo que sí. [Yeah...guess so.]"

"Yay! Estoy tan feliz! [Yay! I'm so happy!]"

Lovino smiled a little, "De alguna manera no me sorprende. [Somehow I'm not surprised.]"

When they picked some tomatoes and washed them back at the house, Antonio asked, "¿Estás seguro de que podemos comer? Se ven demasiado bonito para comer! [Are you sure we can eat them? They look too pretty to eat!]"

"Sí, estoy seguro. [Yeah, I'm sure.]" Lovino said and to prove his point he took a bite out of one.

Antonio stared at his for a second until he took a small bite and then smiled, "Wow! Esto es realmente bueno! Gracias Sr. Romano! [Wow! This is really good! Thanks Mr. Romano!]"

"De nada. Pensé que podría gustarle. ¿Hay algo más que quieres hacer? [You're welcome. I thought that you might like it. Is there anything else you want to do?]"Lovino asked as he wiped Antonio's mouth to get rid of some of the juice.

Antonio thought for a minute. Then he said, "Um .. podríamos hacer algunos churros? Eso suena muy bien! [Um..could we make some churros? Those sound really good!]"

"Seguro. Vamos a hacer churros. [Sure. Let's make some churros.]"

!~!~!~!~!

When they got all the ingredients out Antonio asked, "¿Qué puedo hacer? [What can I do?]"

Lovino thought for a minute then he said, "Supongo que se puede mezclar todo junto. A continuación, Puede rodarlos en la canela y el azúcar. Las pondré en la freidora, que es demasiado peligroso para usted. [Guess you can mix everything together. Then you can roll them in the cinnamon and sugar. I'll put them in the fryer, it's too dangerous for you.]"

"¡Está bien! Y voy a hacer el mejor trabajo que puedo! [Okay! And I'll do the best job I can at it!]" Antonio said as he moved a chair over to their work area.

When they had mixed all the ingredients and put the churros in the fryer Antonio started staring at the cinnamon.

"¿Sabe bien? [Does this taste good?]" Antonio asked as he looked up at Lovino.

"No. Tampoco lo pruebes, te arrepentirás. [No, it doesn't. Don't try it either, you'll regret it.]" Lovino said and shuttered as he remembered what happened when he tried it.

"Oh .. bien! Pero mira el Sr. Romano! Creo que ya está! [Oh..okay! But look Mr. Romano! I think they're done!]" Antonio said as he pointed at the fryer. "¿Puedo rodarlo ahora? [Can I roll them now?]"

Sí, sólo déjame escurrirlos primero. ¿Se puede esperar tanto tiempo? [Yeah, just let me drain them first. Can you wait that long?]" Lovino asked as he moved churros out of the fryer.

"¡Sí! No puedo esperar! Esto es muy divertido hacer esto con usted! Espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo! [Yeah! I can wait! This is really fun doing this with you! I hope we can do it again!]"

"Sí .. pensé que era divertido. [Yeah..I thought it was fun too.]"Lovino said. "And I guess I liked it the first time too..." he muttered as he thought back to the first time he made churros with Antonio.

!~!~!~!~!

Right when Lovino was getting ready for bed while a storm was starting to build up outside he felt a small tug on his pants. When Lovino looked down at Antonio he looked up and said, "Um ... ¿p-puedo dormir contigo esta noche? No me gustan las tormentas ... [Um...c-can I sleep with you tonight? I don't like storms...]"

"Sí, vamos para arriba. [Yeah, come on up.]" Lovino said as he picked Antonio up and put him in the bed.

"Yay! Gracias Sr. Romano! Va a ser menos atemorizante con usted aquí conmigo! [Yay! Thanks Mr. Romano! It'll be less scary with you here with me!]" Antonio chirped as he gave Lovino a quick hug.

"... De nada. Ahora ve a dormir. [...You're welcome. Now go to sleep.]"Lovino said as he laid down.

"¡Está bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Buenas noches! [Okay! I will! Good night!]" Then as soon as Antonio said then he fell asleep. Lovino sighed and then said, "Buenas noches Antonio… [Good night Antonio...]" Then he went to sleep too.

Very early in the morning Lovino woke up and rolled over and saw that Antonio was back to his normal age.

_Guess now I know what you went through with me...grazie Antonio..._

* * *

><p>..And once again I am cursing my lack of drawing skills...WAAHH! I WANNA SEE THEM MAKE CHURROS TOGETHER! DX<p>

And another random thing..HAHA! Romano DID listen to Spain's Spanish lessons! XD

Buts anywho review please! Tell me what ya think!


	9. The truth behind HRE

Is back! And thanks again **Rhythm15** for fixing the Spanish in the other chapters! Especially the last one…google translate was starting to sound like Cleverbot…why the heck would Spain turn into a churro…?

Oh, and FYI thing that I need to point out (Can't let Iggy do all the explaining!) no one can wish Romano back to normal, Iggy was very careful about the potion thingy so that France (his intended victim) couldn't get out of it. ANND that's why Romano's stuck like this…until a solution is found! (and I already have a good idea about what that's gonna be~!) ^_^ And…the real Spamano stuff doesn't happen until the end…so yeah…

But..this chapter has more GerIta (and Holy Rome!) than Spamano. Buts no worries it'll go back to those two next chapter! And as always thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! XD

Still not owning…but I own this!

* * *

><p>"You know you did a really great job yesterday Lovi~!" Antonio said as they said there eating tomatoes.<p>

"Great job with what bastard?" Lovino asked even though he already knew what Antonio meant.

"You know what I mean~! Taking care of little me~!" Then Antonio added, "And your Spanish was perfect! I'm so happy that you paid attention to my lessons~!"

Lovino snorted and turned away. "Your damn lessons were the only thing I could do at your place bastard. And what the hell else was I supposed to do with you?" Then Lovino muttered to himself, "…should've just given you to Feliciano…sure you would've liked being with him more…."

But Antonio heard him anyway. "No, Lovino. You did a great job. You should be proud~!"

Lovino blushed and then ran off.

!~!~!~!~!

"Ugh…dammit. Why the hell does that bastard have to be like that all the time?" Lovino asked out loud to himself as he walked through the walls of the house.

While he was wondering if he should go back to Antonio right now or not he walked past a room and saw Feliciano sitting at some bay windows with a sad look on his face.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lovino asked when he walked up next to Feliciano.

"Ve~ nothing's wrong fratello! I'm fine!" Feliciano said as he gave a slight smile.

"Don't give me that shit. Something's wrong so spit it out already dammit!"

"O-Oh…well I was just thinking about someone I knew a long time ago when I was still at Mr. Austria's house! His name was Holy Rome!"

Lovino remembered hearing about him during the 30 years war, so that explained why Feliciano was acting like that.

"And…?" Lovino asked.

"Well…I was just thinking about how I'd like to see him again…and explain everything….Being around Ludwig reminds me of him! They really are a lot alike!" Feliciano said as he wiped a tear that was starting to form away.

Lovino sighed and said, "….I know how you can talk to him again…"

When Lovino said that Feliciano looked confused, "But fratello? I thought you didn't like the wish stuff."

"I-I don't but you're still my fratellino so…Aw dammit! J-Just hurry up and make the damn wish before some other bastard comes along and takes it away from you! I can already feel that I'm at my limit right now."

Feliciano gave a big smile when Lovino said that. "Grazie fratello! Ve~ I wish that I could see Holy Rome again! And be able to explain everything to him!"

When Lovino snapped his fingers (and had shrunk to chibi size guess he was right) it was quiet for a couple of seconds until Ludwig burst into the room which caused Lovino to jump and go hid behind a chair while he watched everything.

"Italia! Are you alright? I'm sorry for leaving you!" Ludwig yelled as he ran over to Feliciano who stood there in shock.

"H-Holy Rome…?" Feliciano stuttered.

"Si..it is me. I really missed you Italia…" Ludwig or rather Holy Rome said as he hugged Feliciano.

"Si! I really missed you too!" Feliciano said as he hugged Holy Rome tighter and started crying. "But I really need to explain some things to you…."

"Sure go ahead, anything for you. But tell me…why are you wearing a man's uniform….?" Holy Rome asked.

"U-um…t-that's because I am one…my human name's Feliciano… Feliciano Vargas…." Feliciano stuttered and then looked away from Holy Rome.

"S-So you're a man….?" Holy Rome asked. "I-I guess that's why you didn't act very lady-like…. But I'm happy that I get to learn your human name! If you wish to know mine it's Heinrich."

"Heinrich…I think that a really good name for you! I'm glad that you don't hate me just because I'm a boy!" Feliciano chirped as he tried to wipe the tears away from his face.

Heinrich wiped one of the tears away with his finger. Then he softly said, "Boy or girl I'll always love you….Feliciano."

!~!~!~!~!

After that Ludwig went back to normal and blushed when he saw Feliciano hugging him.

When they had left the room Lovino walked out from behind the chair and sighed. "Guess that Holy Rome was Germany all along…bastard. Making Feliciano worry like that…."

Then Lovino was picked up and hugged from behind. "Ahaha~ I saw what you just did mi amor~!" Antonio chirped as he turned Lovino around to face him.

"Saw what? And DAMMIT! PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!" Lovino yelled as he squirmed in Antonio's arms.

"Oh, nothing~! Just a certain adorable tomato helping his little brother feel better~!" Antonio laughed. "And sorry~ But I don't think I want to put you down~! You're too cute like this~!"

Lovino gave up fighting and leaned in closer to Antonio. "W-Well then just don't drop me bastard. Fucking asshole being a pain in the ass…"

* * *

><p>Well..as you can see from this chapter I'm a BIG supporter of the Holy Rome=Germany theory. XD Buts this was needed! And I feels all happy inside now! ^_^<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Cornered by Russia

Greetings! I is back!...yeah..That sounded stupid.. -_-;; But WOW! 36 reviews! I feel so loved! XD

And I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who thinks that Germany is Holy Rome! XD

Don't own Hetalia, if I did then I would have an episode with Italy playing Risk in it! ^_^

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Feliciano was holding that in all these years…fucking dumbass…why couldn't he talk to me about it…? I-I mean I'm his older brother.. He should be able to right….?" Lovino asked as Antonio carried him.<p>

"I'm sure he only didn't because he was worried about you~!" Antonio said which caused Lovino to look up at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean bastard?" Lovino asked with a skeptical look.

Antonio smiled and said, "You already know mi amor~! He didn't want you to worry about him for something that's out of both of yours control. It's in his personality."

Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes, "yeah, his personality is all bubbly and happy as hell while I'm a pain in the ass who swears all the time. Is that what you're implying bastard?"

"That's not what I mean Lovi. What I was trying to say is that it's in his personality to make him to not want to have anyone worry about him, but it's your personality that makes you such a good older brother." Antonio said as he hugged Lovino.

"…good older brother my ass…All I do is yell at him and call him a dumbass…" Lovino muttered.

"But you still care for him~! And that's the important thing." But when Lovino was going to say something Antonio cut him off. "And don't disagree with me Lovino. Back there proves it."

Lovino blushed and stuttered, "S-Shut the hell up!..d-damn bastard." Then he felt a familiar twinge and jumped out of Antonio's arms just as he went back to full-sized.

"Ugh…finally." Lovino groaned right before he was hugged again. "It sucks balls to be stuck as that size."

"Yay~! My Lovi's back! You're so much easier to hug like this~!" Antonio chirped.

"OI! Let go bastard!" Lovino yelled as he tried to get out of Antonio's hug but Antonio simply smiled and said, "Nope~! Don't want too~!"

"WHY YOU-!" Lovino yelled as he aimed a kick at Antonio who jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Ahaha~ But that's the problem with you being full size~! Your kicks and punches hurt more." Antonio laughed. Then he started to walk down the hallway after grabbing Lovino's hand. "Come on Lovi~! Let's go get something to drink!"

"Why the hell would I even want to bastard?" Lovino growled.

"Ah~ come on Lovi~! Please!" Antonio whined as he gave Lovino puppy dog eyes.

Lovino rolled his eyes and said, "Ugh..fine. Let's go."

"Yay~! Gracias!" Antonio chirped.

!~!~!~!~!

When they came in the kitchen it was completely empty.

"…t-this is weird…W-where the hell is everyone? It's it around lunchtime right now right?" Lovino stuttered as he nervously looked around the room.

"Si! It is really weird! Well let's just grab something to drink then go back to our room kay mi amor?" Antonio asked as he got two cans of coke out of the refrigerator.

Lovino rolled his eyes at the drinks thinking, _who the hell would want to drink something that burger bastard would? _

But then he saw some movement right behind Antonio. Before he could shout out a warning a hand came up and covered Antonio's mouth with a cloth. Antonio struggled for a couple of seconds until he went limp and fell to the floor.

Lovino stood there shaking until he heard, "Ah~ привет [Hello] Romano. So you're having a fun day today, da?"

"Y-You bastard! What the fuck are you doing?" Lovino asked as he backed away from Ivan.

Ivan smiled as said, "I only have a wish I want to make. Don't worry, Испания [Spain] will wake up soon."

"I-I won't do it!" Lovino yelled.

"But you don't have any choice Romano. Now…I wish for a world where everyone has become one with me~! And that no one can wish it away~!"

Lovino felt his arm starting to move so he grabbed it and held it down.

"I-I never will!" Lovino yelled, but then he lost his grip on his other hand and he felt his fingers snap. A second after the room filled with a bright red light.

!~!~!~!~!

After the light disappeared Lovino found himself in what looked like an old abandoned building.

_W-what the hell? Where the hell am I? Where's Antonio? Did that Russian bastard take him anywhere?_ Lovino thought as he looked all around but didn't find anyone.

He made his way over to the door and stepped outside, but was stopped by a knife pointed at his throat.

"Don't move." A very familiar but unnaturally cold voice said.

Lovino stared at the man in front of him.

"….F-Feliciano?"

* * *

><p>Uh oh! What has Russia done now? And what's up with Italy? Yeah…I'm blaming this on a fanfic I read…<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Be careful what you wish for

Uh..yeah..no Risk in this. I'm kind of banned from that. XD …never played the game before but I'm already banned…. -_-;

**Crazy4animeCouples**: the fanfic that inspired this part of the story is called "A Crack in the Looking Glass" by Drovenich. It's really good! XD The only thing I'm keeping similar to it is a world ruled by an evil dictator…and Assassin!Italy…

**Seileach**: Thanks! I was worried about everyone being in character. But I'm glad you like it! XD

**evemiliana**: ….WAIT! WHA-? Are you serious? O_O

Don't own Hetalia, buts I still wants to…

….but because Russia wished everyone became one with him..does that include us too? Just wondering.. -_-;

* * *

><p>Feliciano glared at Lovino and his grip on the knife tightened.<p>

"Who are you? Answer me!" Feliciano demanded.

Lovino looked his brother up and down. Instead of his normal blue uniform Feliciano was decked out in all black, with a long black coat that went to his ankles. But the biggest change was in Feliciano's face. His mouth was tightened into a scowl instead of a happy cheerful (and kind of oblivious) smile and his eyes were hard and cold.

"Answer my question! Who the hell are you?" Feliciano said again.

Lovino blinked at the swear coming out of Feliciano's mouth, but he said, "I'm your older brother dumbass! Who the hell do you think I am?"

Feliciano glared and yelled, "NO! You're not him! My brother's dead! So stop screwing with me and tell me the truth!"

"D-Dead…?" Lovino stuttered.

Feliciano scoffed, "I can see that you'll be useless. I can always find out from the scientists after they examine your body."

But just as Feliciano was about to slit Lovino's throat a flash bomb went off in between then and Lovino was dragged away.

!~!~!~!~!

Lovino sat rubbing his eyes for a couple of seconds but before he could yell at the person who got him away they said, "That was a close one. One more second and you would have been added to his list of successful kills. Hope this one blots his record."

"T-Tomato bastard? You're the one who saved me…?" Lovino stuttered and shocked at who he saw.

Antonio smiled sadly and said, "Ah…I really miss being called that…You really remind me of him you know that?"

Deciding to play along Lovino said, "And that person is…?"

"He is..well.._was_ the nation of South Italy. I was very close to him…" Antonio said with a more depressed look on his face.

Lovino twitched slightly at the look on Antonio's face and yelled, "What the hell do you mean 'was'? I'm standing right here bastard! Ugh..that damn wish..that must be what caused all this shit…."

Antonio looked very confused when Lovino said that. "Wish..? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ugh..dammit! I just wished that you remembered!" Lovino yelled. Then a second later Antonio lunged at him and pulled him into a hug.

"LOVI! Are you okay? Did Russia cause this?" Antonio asked while checking all over Lovino for injuries.

Lovino swatted his hand away. "I'm fine. Now what the hell is wrong with Feliciano? Why did he just try to kill me?"

Antonio turned his head away. "I-I don't know if you really want to know Lovi….He's not the brother you know.."

"Obviously. So tell me already!" Lovino demanded.

But just as Antonio opened his mouth to answer Ludwig burst in.

"Antonio! He wants to see us!" Ludwig exclaimed but stopped short when he saw Lovino. "I-Is that…?"

Antonio nodded, "Si! It's Lovi Ludwig. But…um..Did he say why he wanted to?"

Ludwig just shook his head. "No, he didn't. But I can only assume it's something about him." He said as he pointed at Lovino.

"I guess we have no choice.." Antonio sighed. "But how do we hide Lovi-?" He started to ask before he saw the bottle that was still in Lovino's bag.

"Hey Lovi? Do you think you can go inside there for a while?" Antonio asked.

"…I guess. Why?" Lovino asked while looking in between Antonio and Ludwig.

"Just please do this Lovi! Please!" Antonio begged.

"..okay. I will." Lovino sighed.

!~!~!~!~!

Even though Lovino had the bottle for a while this was the first time he was actually inside it. It was actually larger than he thought it would be, and looked like a normal Italian house. But the part that interesting him the most was what appeared to be windows surround him that showed everything that was going on outside of the bottle.

After a while he saw that Antonio and Ludwig had stopped in some kind of throne room with a shadowed figure sitting on a large throne.

The two men were quiet as they bowed and stood back up.

"Is there something you want to discuss with us sir?" Antonio asked with a calm look on his face.

The figured stepped off the throne and walked over to Antonio and Ludwig. When he was a few feet away he stepped into the sunlight.

"Yes..yes there is." Toris said with a smirk on his face.

_W-What the fuck...? That's Lithuania! Not the Russian bastard!_ Lovino thought while in complete shock.

* * *

><p>Wha-? It's not Russia? XD But before I get yelled at let me just say that when Russia made his wish he never actually said that he would be the person running everything (he just assumed and we all knows what happens when you assume something). It's called a loop-hole for me~!<p>

But the whole history of the alternate world thing will be explained next chapter!

So please review!


	12. The cause of the fake world

New chapter! And YAY! I get to mess up history! XD

Oh..And I had to do a slight re-edit on the one where Russia makes the wish that screws up everything. After looking at it I realized hey! All they have to do to fix this is to wish for everything to go back to normal..and that's no fun…so I added a little to the wish!

But thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! XD

Still don't own….

….but I'm never playing Tetris now…

* * *

><p>While Lovino was still in shock Toris continued.<p>

"I don't know if you two have heard but while I was busy making plans to crush the remaining rebellions Feliciano came to me with the most fascinating news.." Toris said as he gestured to Feliciano who had just stepped up behind him.

"It seems that while he was on patrol for rebels he came across someone who looked just like the late Italy Romano….You two wouldn't have any idea about what he's talking about do you?" Toris asked as he looked both Antonio and Ludwig directly in the eye.

They both shook their heads again.

"H-He's dead…h-how could someone come back to life…? It's not possible." Antonio stuttered and looked down.

"It is true sir..perhaps the stress is getting you?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes…I suppose that's true…That will be all. I have nothing else to discuss with you now." Toris said as he turned and walked back to the throne. Feliciano followed right behind him but he threw a quick glare at Ludwig before he walked off.

!~!~!~!~!

Once they were back at the room that Antonio had first brought Lovino to Antonio pulled the top off the bottle and let Lovino out.

Once he came out with a swirl of green smoke Lovino glared at both of them and yelled, "Okay, just what the fuck was going on in there?" Then he turned to Ludwig, "and you! Why the hell did Feliciano glare at you instead of hanging on your every word like always?"

Ludwig held his head down and sighed, "He probably hates me now more than you ever did Romano…"

That made Lovino stop short and stare at Ludwig. "W-what the hell..? Why would that dumbass ever hate you bastard?"

Antonio gave a short sigh and said, "I did say that this world's Ita-chan isn't your little brother…it's all thanks to Toris's 'training' that he's like this…if that's what you want to call it…We prefer to call it 'breaking'…"

"…b-breaking..? What the hell did he do to my fratellino?" Lovino demanded with a very mad look on his face.

Ludwig sighed again said, "I supposed it would be better to start from the beginning…about how Toris got this way…" Then he and Antonio walked over at sat at the small four person table in the room.

"Fine. Tell me the whole fucking story right now, and don't leave out a single damn detail." Lovino said as he sat down too.

!~!~!~!~!

"Well…I suppose you heard about the Cold War right?" Ludwig started.

"Who hasn't? It was a stand-off between burger bastard and the Russian bastard where neither one of them actually declared war on each other. It ended in 1991 when the Soviet Union collapsed." Lovino said with an eye roll.

"So that's what happened in your world. Here it's different." Ludwig said with down-cast eyes.

"…different?" Lovino asked.

"Ja. 1991 was actually the year when Toris started to gain power and rise up…." Ludwig said.

"H-How the hell did that happen? The bastard's always been so quiet at all the meetings!" Lovino yelled ask he almost fell out of his chair.

"Well…after a heated argument between the two Russia actually did use a nuclear bomb..on Washington D.C. Belarus happened to be in the city at that time…so she…" Ludwig cut himself off then said, "After the incident Toris wasn't the same, He became convinced that Ivan did it on purpose, trying to hit two birds with one stone. Strike a blow to an enemy he was fighting and get rid of a person who he always feared. With Alfred in an incapacitated state Ivan started to attack Matthew next..then Central and South America..After that he set his sights on Europe without realizing that Toris was scheming against him behind his back."

"…s-scheming how…?" Lovino stuttered not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"By taking away the very thing that Ivan worked hard for…by taking over the world. In secret he started gathering supporters, nations who held grudges against Ivan, those who wanted everything to go back to the way it was..he had us all completely fooled…" Ludwig sighed.

"S-so then you two…?" Lovino started to asked.

"Si, we did support him at first…but then things went downhill from there…" Antonio said this time. "Toris didn't want everything to go back to normal..he wanted the world. When we were all busy facing Ivan Toris took Feli away in secret…and started his so called training…"

Lovino stiffened when he heard Antonio mention Feliciano. "..a-and then…?" He stuttered.

This time it was Ludwig who explained. "We didn't see him for months. Around that time you disappeared too, I think you went to go look for him… When we saw him next he was half way in between himself and the man who attacked you. Still slightly cheerful..but cold at the same time…"

When Ludwig stopped Antonio perked up and continued, "we still weren't able to find you…but one day when we were walking we found a secret building. After we went inside we saw Feli practicing on some dummies, but something seems wrong…he was attacking the dummies with such ferocity that it seemed like he was in a real fight. When he noticed us he immediately attacked while threatening and cursing at us in Italian…but we were able to escape."

"H-HE ATTACKED YOU?" Lovino yelled/asked.

"Si..he did. We found out the reason later…Apparently during Feli's 'training' Toris also worked on making him a completely loyal servant. He started putting false thoughts in Feli's head…one of which was about you and Ludwig.."

"…a-and that was…?"

"That Ludwig was only using the two of you for convenience…and that he would dispose of you the very first second that you weren't of any use." Antonio mumbled, but Lovino heard him anyway.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELL COULD FELICIANO BELIEVE THAT SHIT?" Lovino yelled as he jumped up from his seat knocking his chair over at the same time.

"Toris had 'proof'…he photo-shopped a tape of Ludwig killing you…with a bullet to the heart…he replaced the image of himself doing it with Ludwig…" After he said that Antonio stopped and he wiped away the tears that started to form.

"..S-so the me here is…?" Lovino started to ask.

"S-Si…h-he's dead…all for Toris to turn Feliciano against all of use and make him a completely loyal slave…" Antonio stuttered. Then he jumped up and pulled Lovino into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry mi amor! Please don't ever leave me again!"

Lovino awkwardly hugged Antonio back and said, "I-I promise…I'll never leave you Antonio…just as long as you never leave me either."

Antonio smiled softly and said, "Si~! I promise. Anything for you mi amor~!"

Lovino smiled slightly and said, "Great, now let's show that Lithuanian bastard whose boss."

* * *

><p>And there you go! Wow..I <em>really<em> hate Toris in this… =_=

Buts review! Tell me what ya think! …and don't hurt me for what happened to Italy and Romano!


	13. The calm before the storm

Wow..People really hate this Toris too. But thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! XD

**evemiliana**: yes..it's ruined now…but I _probably_ deserved it since I probably ruined Risk for a whole bunch of people… -_-;

**Rhythm15**: …now that think about it that is weird. XD

Y**umikoSound**: Does he? I haven't really thought about it. ^_^;

**my-dear-fangirl**: Nah, they can't. Russia made his wish in a way that no wishing can get rid of the fake world since he thought it would his world. Buts life's fun of disappointments! XD

**Roxi2Star**: It was sad wasn't it? T^T

Don't own Hetalia…maybe I can wish for it….

Oh, and at the bottom I made up the lists that's mention in this chapter, I'll explain more about it then (too lazy to do it right now). Annnd because this is (one of) pre-fight chapter (maybe) it'll bounce around between the two fighting groups. Is all! Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>After hiding Lovino in the bottle for a second time Antonio and Ludwig walked to the rebel headquarters, but let Lovino out of the bottle before they walked in. Right when they walked in they were surrounded by many familiar faces.<p>

Then Ludwig handed a piece of paper to Lovino and said, "This is a list of everyone who is fighting with us." Lovino's eyes scanned the list, then he looked around and said, "Come to think of it I haven't seen burger bastard here. You'd think the dumbass would be bouncing around yelling about how he's the hero or some other shit like that."

Arthur stiffened when he heard that.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Ludwig coughed and said, "Here's a list of some of the nations on Toris's side… It's arranged from the ones who are the most dangerous on top and works its way down." Then he handed Lovino another piece of paper.

Unsurprisingly Feliciano's name was at the very top, but the second name was a shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK? BURGER BASTARD'S ON HIS SIDE? HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?" Lovino shouted.

It was a couple of seconds before Arthur spoke but when he did he said, "W-when Alfred's capital got attacked his whole country was in chaos…Toris took advantage of that and put a large number of his own people in office…and made America a Lithuanian colony…"

"Ugh..dammit. That makes everything just fucking perfect…" Romano drawled with an eye roll. Then he noticed something else about both lists. "There's something wrong with these damn things…where's people like Hungary and the piano bastard?"

Antonio looked at him with sad eyes, "I-It's not a mistake…"

"Then why…?" Lovino started to say but Antonio cut him off. "It's because they're dead…"

!~!~!~!~!

Feliciano marched through the halls on the way to his room after a meeting with Toris.

_W-Was that really fratello…? But it's been so many years so how…?_ Feliciano thought before a voice interrupted him.

"Yo! Feli! What's up dude?" Alfred asked as he ran up to Feliciano.

Feliciano stared at him and said, "What do you want now Alfred?"

Alfred just waved it off. "Nothin' dude. Anyway I just heard from Feliks that some random guy who looks just like your brother has showed up! How weird is that-?" Alfred started to say got cut off when Feliciano pointed a knife at his throat.

"Don't . You . Ever . Talk about my brother. That man is a fake…there's no way my fratello can every come back…" Feliciano growled but then put the knife back in the holster and walked off.

When he was safely back in his room Feliciano wiped away some tears that started falling.

"N-No..I-I can't do this anymore…I-I have to be strong…t-that's what fratello would want me to do…" Feliciano stuttered as he looked out the window at a red sunset. "S-So I'll make sure I stay strong for you..fratello."

!~!~!~!~!

"T-They're all dead…? ALL of them…?" Lovino stuttered.

"Si…and most of them were killed by Feliciano…" Antonio muttered and then looked away.

"F-Feliciano…? H-He actually….?" Lovino started to stay but cut himself off.

After a couple minutes of silence Yao perked up and said, "But there's one thing that I don't understand aru." Then he pointed at Lovino and said, "How is he even here? Shouldn't he be dead?"

When Yao had said that it brought up a lot of chatter in the room. Then Ludwig whistled to get everyone's attention. "Ja. That is true…How are you here?" He asked Lovino.

Lovino threw a quick glance at Antonio who nodded.

Lovino sighed and said, "Well to start with it's all because of brow bastard. Asshole was trying to curse the French bastard and got me instead and turned me into a genie. A-As for how the world got so fucked up it's because…" Lovino cut off but then continued after seeing all the intense stares he was getting. "It's because the Russian bastard cornered me and wished for a world where everyone was one with him…so I guess this damn place _is_ all my fault" Then he put his head down so he wouldn't have to look at any of them.

"Don't you ever say that again Lovi. It's not your fault." Antonio said as he walked over and pulled Lovino into a tight hug.

Then they heard a voice from the crowd say, "He's right da. It's not your fault." Then Ivan walked over to Lovino and asked, "So what you're saying is that it was my wish that created this world da?"

When Lovino nodded Ivan sighed and said, "I used to wish for everyone to be one with Mother Russia..but now the world is like this I can see how wrong I was. Maybe if I had realized before I wouldn't have lost a sister and be about to fight another…Is there any way that we can wish this world away?"

Lovino shook his head. "No, you made it so that no wishing can get rid of this damn place."

Then Gilbert smirked and perked up, "Well then..looks like we need to do this in the classic awesome way…so who's up for seizing some vital regions?"

After a loud round of cheering Ludwig interrupted and said, "Ja Ja settle down. First we need to plan our attack…"

* * *

><p>Classic Prussia. Always ready to invade vital regions. XD Buts as I promised here's the two lists. Oh, and anybody who's not on either list is dead..so yeah…<p>

* * *

><p>Rebel Army ((Sounds like Star Wars -_-;;)) :<p>

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Reino de España)

Ludwig Beilschmidt (Bundesrepublik Deutschland)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Königreich Preußen)

Matthew Williams (Canada)

Arthur Kirkland (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland)

Francis Bonnefoy (République française)

Wang Yao (中华人民共和国)

Ivan Braginski (Российская Федерация)

Tino Väinämöinen (Suomen Tasavalta)

Vash Zwingli (Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft)

* * *

><p>On Lithuania's side:<p>

Feliciano Vargas (Repubblica Italiana)

Alfred F. Jones (The United States of America)

Kiku Honda (日本国)

Li Xiao Chun (中華人民共和國香港特別行政區)

Eduard von Bock (Eesti Vabariik)

Raivis Galante (Latvijas Republika)

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Rzeczpospolita Polska)

Heracles Karpusi (Ελληνική Δημοκρατία)

Sadik Adnan (Türkiye Cumhuriyeti)

Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Dżumhurijjat Misr Al-Arabiyya)

Im Yong Soo (대한민국)

Katyusha Braginski (Україна)

Mei Wang (中華民國)

Peter Kirkland (The Principality of Sealand)

* * *

><p>And there you go!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW~!


	14. The final battle and Lovino's choice

Is new chapter! AND fight scene!..Or at least I'll try…normally I suck at those…

And yeah..all the Nordics except for Tino are dead..that's why he's helping to stop Toris. Same goes for Vash too. Sealand's helping Toris because he was promised to be recognized as a real country…which is _kinda_ hard to do when everything's part of one huge empire but Sealand doesn't realize that..

**evemiliana**: we probably should make a list. XD …but why is Risk first?

**Roxi2Star**: yeah..I guess it has that effect huh? XD

**WammyBoysFTW**: Well, Lili was accidental…I think.

**rainbow world**: Well for right now they can't. XD

**zutarakid50**: actually mine's a lot more harmless than the other one. XD But I'm glad you like it! XD

**YumikoSound**: uh…haven't really figured out why Hong Kong's with him.. I was just trying to get the number of people on both sides right. ^_^;

**EverlastingAwesomeness**: Yeah, it's not Italy fault. It's Lithuania's. Bad Liet!

**Rhythm15**: yep…Austria's gone….and so is Lili…

**savannahamminga**: I don't know if there's enough pasta. XD

**AngelSilverWolf**: uh…technically Lithuania killed them off…. ^_^;;

Don't own Hetalia…and I probably never will. T^T

ANNND NOW CUE THE CHAPTER AND FIGHT SCENE!

* * *

><p>Lovino was feeling ready to beat his head against the wall again. Sure it was a good idea to have a plan of attack, BUT they didn't need to go over it a thousand times.<p>

"Alright, I'll say this again. Matthew, Tino, and Vash, you'll be our snipers. Try to find a location that works best for you. Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Yao, you four will work as a distraction; try to draw away as much of the enemy's attention as you can especially Feliciano's, Alfred's, and Kiku's. Antonio, Bruder, Lovino, and I will search for Toris. Lovino will wear a special ear piece that allows all of us to communicate with him. That way we can fight with magic if we have too without Toris finding out." Ludwig said in full drill sergeant mode. Then he started to say, "Now, it would be best to go over the plan once again…"

Lovino rolled his eyes. _Ugh..And the worst part is that I can't even yell at the bastard because of his wish for me to act all nice and shit to him, Feliciano sure was happy about that… _Lovino thought but then stopped. _That's right…We'll probably have to fight him too… _Lovino shuddered when he thought that. _Ugh…I can't believe all this shit is happening..Somehow all those safe dumbass wishes are sounding a hell of a lot better now._

But before Ludwig could rant again Gilbert cut in and exclaimed, "Jeez West! We want to attack them soon not when pigs fly! Maybe our new attack plan should be that we just let you talk Toris to death!"

Ludwig just glared at Gilbert and growled, "….bruder…"

!~!~!~!~!

After Ludwig had given the signal each group broke off and went their own way. As they started walking to the throne room Antonio grabbed Lovino's shoulder.

"You still have the bottle right mi amor?" He asked with a concerned look.

Lovino patted the bag and said, "Yeah, I have the damn thing."

"Bueno~! Don't let anything happen to it." Antonio smiled.

"…I know..I'm not a dumbass bastard." Lovino groaned. Then they were interrupted by Ludwig shouting, "YOU TWO! Straighten up! Make sure you're on the defensive!"

"Kesesese~ aw, just let the love birds have their moment West." Gilbert sniggered.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALBINO BASTARD! AND WHAT THE HELL IS 'LOVE BIRDS' SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Lovino yelled as he got ready to punch Gilbert and Antonio started laughing.

"What you don't know? Well when a man and a woman _really_ love each other..or I guess in your case when a man and a man _really_ love each other they…" Gilbert started to say but was cut off by Ludwig saying, "Quiet. We're almost there."

When they walked in the entire room was pitch black and completely silent.

"W-Where the hell is everyone…?" Lovino started to asked but then the lights in the room suddenly turned on and blinded them all for a second.

"Well well, looks like what Feliciano was saying is true…" Toris said as he stepped down from his throne. Then he looked Lovino up and down and said, "It's amazing. It's almost like Romano has come back to life. Shame that I have to get rid of you all…" Then he gestured behind him and Feliciano jumped in front with both hands holding knives. "I'm not sure if any of you know this, I try to keep information like this away from prying eyes, but Feliciano isn't only my top assassin, he's also my personal guard. So he's always with me." Then he nodded at Feliciano sat back down on his throne.

It was almost like a movie, Feliciano was standing in front of them one second and then next he was gone.

Then Ludwig cried out in pain as a deep gash appeared on his leg. The next second another gash appeared on Antonio's back. Then Lovino felt one on his arm.

_Dammit! How the hell did he get this fast?_ Lovino thought as he tried to scan the room for Feliciano.

"Separate! It'll be hard for him to get us that way!" Ludwig called out as he ran to his right. Antonio ran to his left with his axe ready, and Lovino ran back a few feet.

But it still didn't help, three more cuts each appeared on them.

_S-Shit! He's too fast! How can we…_ Lovino started to think but then a light bulb went off. Under his breath he muttered, "I wish that Feliciano couldn't attack us anymore."

At that moment Feliciano started to run and begin a new assault but then he suddenly collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Everyone except Lovino stared in shock. But then Toris glared and said, "I don't know how you did it but lucky shot. Well you know what they always say..if you want something done right you need to do it yourself." Then before they could do anything Toris jumped off the throne and a large gun and pointed it at Lovino.

"Hmph, how ironic. This was the very same gun I used on you before. Maybe this time it'll be able to do its job." Toris smirked. Then he pulled the trigger.

Lovino flinched expecting pain but none came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Antonio standing in front of him. Antonio gave him a quick smile and then collapsed to the floor with a large bullet wound in his chest.

!~!~!~!~!

"A-Antonio? NO ANTONIO!" Lovino yelled as he held Antonio. "DAMMIT DON'T DIE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"

Antonio coughed up blood and smiled sadly at Lovino. "Sorry mi amor~! But I'm glad you're safe…" Then he passed out from the large amount of blood he was losing.

"So Spain took a bullet for you…too bad it won't help you know." Toris said as he walked over and pointed the gun at Lovino again. "Now there's no one to die for you now…" But Toris's words were cut off by a knife held against his throat.

"So you were the cause of this? You're the one who actually killed my fratello?" Feliciano growled. "Sorry _sir_" Feliciano said with the last part dripping in sarcasm, "But consider this my resignation. I'm not going to be your lackey anymore." Then he pulled the knife across Toris's throat.

When Toris collapsed to the ground Feliciano and Ludwig ran over to Lovino.

After Feliciano knelt down and checked Antonio's pulse he sadly shook his head. "I-I'm sorry…it's too late…"

"N-NO! I-It's can't be…!" Lovino stuttered then he looked at the bottle sitting next to him and remember Arthur's words, '_**While it would reverse and remove all of the magic you caused a genie can't live without their bottle being intact.**_'

_Wait..s-so then this could…_ Lovino thought as his fingers closed around the top of the bottle.

He looked at Antonio and whispered in his ear, "Mi dispiace ... Sembra che non sarà in grado di mantenere la mia promessa a te ... Ma solo ricordare. Ti amo con tutto il cuore il mio Antonio. "Then he hurled the bottle against the wall with all his strength.

* * *

><p>And Lovino breaks the bottle…but don't hurt me for it! It'll be fine next chapter! DX<p>

"Mi dispiace ... Sembra che non sarà in grado di mantenere la mia promessa a te ... Ma solo ricordare. Ti amo con tutto il cuore il mio Antonio. " :"I'm sorry…Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you…But just remember. I love you with all my heart Antonio."

REVIEW PLEASE!

…but seriously..don't hurt me! T^T


	15. Back to normal?

Uh..Well I _was_ going to end this after two more chapters..But then I had a awesome idea pop into my head… ^_^;

**evemiliana**: OOOH! That's why! XD But yep! Germany really needs to learn how to keep his plans short! XD

**savannahamminga**: NU UH! It's USUK all the way! XD

**WammyBoysFTW**: The French is okay. I can always use google translate. XD

**rainbow world**: Yeah! Good for you! XD and thanks!

**sailingseas**: Don't worry, he's not dead. I'm not that mean. XD

**Mitsuki Horenake**: Uh…yeah..d-do you really need to send Rizal after me…?

**Roxi2Star**: NUU! Don't cry!

**Zutarakid50**: uh…well…uh…would being the writer of this fanfic help me at all? ^_^;

**Jenn0607**: Yay! Thanks for saying that! But a serious Italy sounds weird..it doesn't fit. XD

And thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts again! XD

Still don't own Hetalia…and please don't hurt me for this chapter either! T^T

ANND once again I am going to be abusing google translate! XD

* * *

><p>For a couple of seconds all they saw and heard was the bottle shattering and release a bright white light that engulfed the room.<p>

The moment the light disappeared something felt very wrong. After a quick scan of the room they all realized what it was, a couple of feet away from them Lovino was laying on the ground perfectly still. Antonio and Feliciano immediately ran over to him.

Feliciano started crying as he held Lovino's head, "n-no fratello! Please don't be dead! Please don't fratello!"

"Dammit Lovino! W-Why did you have to do that? What were you thinking…?" Antonio asked as tears started falling down his face too. Ludwig turned his head away from the scene. Sure he was too fond of the Italian but for Feliciano's sake he was hoping that any second now Lovino would jump up screeching in Italian at him about how he was going to kill him for being around Feliciano, but nothing like that was happening.

Then other nations came running in.

"There was a magical anomaly just now! Did Romano…?" Arthur started say but stopped when he saw Antonio and Feliciano holding Lovino. "B-Bloody hell…I warned him what would happen if he destroyed that bottle!…what the hell was that bloody wanker thinking?"

"Huuuh…? What the heck are you rambling on about now Iggy?" Alfred asked with a confused looked. "and what happened to Romano?"

Arthur gave a quick look at Antonio and Feliciano then he said, "Genie magic is very tempermental. Their entire livelihood depends on their bottle…destroying a genie's bottle removes all trace of a genie's magic…but it kills the genie in the process."

That caused a lot of chatter. But while everyone was arguing Antonio thought that he saw Lovino's chest rise for a second. He tentatively put his hand on Lovino's chest.

After feeling a small heartbeat Antonio stuttered, "H-He's alive! My Lovi's alive!"

!~!~!~!~!

After finding out that Lovino was still alive they moved him back into his bedroom. For the rest of the night Antonio and Feliciano (with Ludwig) took turns keeping watch over him.

Just after they switched again Lovino stirred a little, which caused Antonio to run over to him.

Lovino slowly sat up and looked around the room, but when his eyes fell on Antonio he jumped back a little.

Antonio was very confused by this. "..Lovi? Are you feeling okay? Don't worry, you're safe now."

Lovino stared at him for a second and then stuttered, "... C-Che diavolo stai dicendo? C-Che lingua è? […w-what the hell are you saying? W-What language is that?]"

When Lovino said that Antonio got a very bad feeling, but out loud he said, "... Che non capiscono l'inglese? […you don't understand English?]"

Lovino shook his head and gave him a confused look, "Inglese ...? Questo è ciò che è stato? [English…? That's what that was?]" But the next thing Lovino said almost tore Antonio's heart in two. ".. Ma .. ehm ... c-chi sei? […but..um…w-who are you?]"

* * *

><p>VEEERRRY short chapter this time (next one will be longer) , but Romano's alive! Even though he can't remember anything…<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. A memoryless world

Greetings! And here's the next chapter where Romano has no clue who anyone is!..which considering the alternative is him being dead it's a pretty good thing…

And sorry, but I can't have a list of everyone whose died in the fake world thingy because most of them would be OCs and the list would really really long.

Buts thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! I feels so loved! ^_^

Don't own Hetalia..if I did then I would have RomaHeta be part of the manga and anime…I wants it! T^T

…google translate must love me with this thing…

* * *

><p>".. c-chi sei? [..w-who are you?]" Lovino asked again.<p>

After making sure he had a reassuring smile on his face Antonio said, "Sono il popolo della Spagna e il mio nome è Antonio umano. Sono ... un tuo amico [I'm the nation of Spain and my human name is Antonio. I'm…a friend of yours.]"

"Spagna? .. Ma .. se sei un mio amico .. Come mai non ti ricordi ...? [Spain?..But..i-if you're a friend of mine..How come I don't remember you…?]" Lovino asked then a second later he sadly asked, "... Perché non riesco a ricordare niente ...? […why can't I remember anything….?]"

Antonio sighed and then thought for a second about the best way to explain it. When he thought of one he said, "E 'perché hai amnesia e ha perso i tuoi ricordi. Ma penso che ci sia qualcuno che può parlare a chi ti può aiutare. Vuoi andare da lui? [It's because you have amnesia and lost your memories. But I think that there's someone we can talk to who can help you. Do you want to go to him?]" Then he held out his hand to Lovino.

Lovino slowly nodded his head and took Antonio's hand. "Sì ... forse vi aiuterà ... [Yeah…maybe it'll help…]"

On the way to Arthur's room they ran into Feliciano.

"Yay! You're alright fratello! I was really worried about you! And…um…fratello" Are you okay?" Feliciano started to ramble before he saw how nervous Lovino was acting around him.

"Lovi has amnesia Feli. We're going to go see Inglaterra to see if he knows anything about this." Antonio explained. To Lovino he said, "Si tratta di Feliciano, lui è la metà settentrionale del vostro paese e il tuo fratellino [This is Feliciano; he's the northern half of your country and your little brother.]"

"VE~! He has amnesia?" Feliciano asked, then he cried, "Mi dispiace fratello! Non lo sapevo! Per favore, non mi odiano! [I'm sorry fratello! I didn't know! Please don't hate me!]"

"... Io non ti odio ... ero solo confuso bene? Ora basta chiudere l'inferno in su. Mi stai dando un mal di testa. […I don't hate you…I was just confused alright? Now just shut the hell up. You're giving me a headache.]" Lovino muttered, but then he thought _... Aspetta ... questo è come dovrei essere a parlare con lui? […wait…is this how I should be talking to him?]_

But before he could apologize Feliciano gave a big smile and then hugged Lovino and chirped, "Evviva! Sei ancora agendo come te! [hurray! You're still acting like yourself!]"

Lovino just stared at Feliciano while thinking, _che diavolo ...?_ [_what the hell…?]_

!~!~!~!~!

"So Romano has amnesia?" Arthur asked while looking at Lovino.

"Si, he does. He also forgot how to understand English but Feli and I started teaching him again on the way here. Right Lovi?" Antonio said as he turned to Lovino who looked away and said, "Yes…they have been teaching me…"

"Hmm…interesting." Arthur muttered. "Well all I know right now is that this was definitely caused by him destroying that bottle…but I'm still not sure why he has amnesia…"

"..This can be cured right? Lovi will be able to remember everything..?" Antonio tentatively asked.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I can't answer that either right now…only time will tell."

"…so I won't be able to remember…?" Lovino asked.

"I didn't say that. What I was saying that it can go either way. But I will work on finding a solution for this." Arthur said as he starting flipping through some of his books.

"... Grazie. Apprezzo molto questo. […thanks. I really appreciate this.]" Lovino said as he turned and started walking out the door followed by Feliciano.

"Prego. [You're welcome.]" Arthur said, and then he went back to looking through the books. But as Antonio started to leave Arthur stopped him.

"While I'm searching through my books work on trying to get Romano's memory back the old fashioned way. Try to surround him with familiar things and people. Hopefully it will help."

"I'll do that. But why are you helping?...I know that despise me and dislike Lovino." Antonio asked with a confused look.

"…b-because..even if I can't stand either one of you..I still do owe it to Romano for what he did back in that artificial world. It's amazing he was even able to do that considering that he and his brother aren't exactly known for their bravery."

"Si, you're right…why did he do that…?" Antonio said as he looked out at Lovino and Feliciano walking.

Arthur groaned and facepalmed, "Ugh..You really are brainless. Don't you remember what he said to you as he destroyed the bottle? I remember because I heard it over the ear piece."

When Arthur had said that Antonio remembered, _**'Mi dispiace...Sembra che non sarà in grado di mantenere la mia promessa a te...Ma solo amo con tutto il cuore il mio Antonio.'**_ ['I'm sorry…Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you…But just remember. I love you with all my heart Antonio.']

"…L-Lovi…" Antonio whispered then he ran after Lovino and Feliciano.

!~!~!~!~!

The next couple of hours were spent teaching Lovino English again, and trying to figure out things that would help get his memory back.

Feliciano had decided to try to use pasta to help while Antonio used tomatoes. Even though Lovino did like both they still didn't help.

"Ve~ maybe Ludwig can help!" Feliciano said for the third time.

"Sorry Feli~! But I don't think that showing Ludwig to Lovi will help..he doesn't exactly like him…" Antonio gently said and hoping that he won't hurt Feliciano's feelings.

"Ludwig..? Who is that?" Lovino asked.

"Ve~ he's a really cool friend of mine! But you always say that you hate him!" Feliciano chirped.

"…I do? Did I ever say why..?"

"no…whenever I try to ask you about it you always yell at me! But it's okay though I think I already know why!" Feliciano said then he walked out of the room when Ludwig called him from outside the room.

"Was that Ludwig?" Lovino asked as he pointed at the door.

"Si~! But you don't call him that." Antonio said with a smile.

"huh? If I don't call him by name then what do I call him?" Lovino said with a confused look.

"Well…usually you call him a 'potato bastard' or just 'potato'."

Lovino stayed quiet for a second and then he asked, "Is there someone who I call 'tomato bastard'? For some reason I keep remembering that."

"Ah..si! There is! It's…" Antonio started to say but cut off when Lovino started to sway back and forth a little. But before Lovino fell to the ground Antonio caught him in his arms.

"..L-Lovi..? Are you alright?" Antonio asked as Lovino stood up and rubbed his forehead.

"What does it look like bastard? Did acting like a dumbass all the time finally ruin you?" Lovino asked as he stopped and glared at Antonio.

Antonio stared at Lovino in shock. "Lovi…? Is your memory back…?"

Lovino stared back and stuttered, "uh…yeah..I-I guess so…"

"YAY~! Estoy tan feliz! [I'm so happy!]" Antonio cheered as he wrapped his arms around Lovino.

"DAMMIT LET ME GO!" Lovino yelled as he struggled.

"Ahahaha~!"

* * *

><p>AND now his memory is back! Yay! XD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. The truth of Love

GUUUEEEESSSS WHAT! Love confessions this chapter! Yay! XD

But I'll probably only just have an epilogue after this..but as for what it'll be about I won't tell you yet~!

As always thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Yay! You people are SO awesome! XD

Still don't own Hetalia…and I'm probably not going to own by the next chapter either…

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO!" Lovino yelled again.<p>

"Don't want to~! It's so great that you have your memory back~!" Antonio said with a huge smile. Then he let Lovino go and smacked him upside the head.

"But don't you ever EVER do something that damn stupid again. ¿Lo tienes? [got it?]" Antonio said with a serious look on his face.

Lovino put his head down and turned away.

"…si…" He muttered, not wanting to look Antonio in the eyes. Antonio's face softened and he pulled Lovino into another hug.

"I-I'm sorry for doing that…you just had me so scared…but-" Antonio started to say but was interrupted by Feliciano bursting in and saying, "Ve ~ fratello! Indovinate un po '! Ludwig ha detto che incontreremo con voi per vedere se è possibile lo ricordo![Ve~ fratello! Guess what! Ludwig said that he'll meet with you to see if you can remember him!]"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO SEE THE POTATO BASTARD?" Lovino twitched and yelled.

"But fratello! It might help you get your memory back!" Feliciano whined while Lovino face palmed and said, "I already DID get my memory back dumbass. Can't you tell?"

Feliciano smiled then he lunged and hugged Lovino, "Si! Yay! I'm so happy that you're back fratello!"

"Why the hell do you two have to hug me all the time?" Lovino muttered as he tried to pry Feliciano off.

"Because it's fun mi amor~!" Antonio chirped as he hugged Lovino along with Feliciano.

"Ugh…"

!~!~!~!~!

A couple of minutes later they went back to Arthur's room and knocked on the door.

Arthur immediately answered with a tired and angry look. "What do all of you wankers want? Can't you see I'm still researching on how to get Romano's memory back?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "well looks like you don't need to anymore bastard. Maybe now you have time for burger bastard now."

Arthur glared at Lovino and said, "Yes…I can see that your _delightful_ personality has returned with full force. But shut your bloody trap and don't talk that way about Alfred and I!"

Lovino just snorted, "Talk what way? You're the one implying it not me."

"WHY YOU-" Arthur started to yell before Antonio got in between them and Feliciano held onto Lovino arm to keep him away from Arthur.

"Now now…no fighting. Gracias for all you did Inglaterra." Antonio cheerfully said to Arthur. Then he turned to Lovino and said, "Can you come with me for a couple of minutes Lovi~? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"…Fine." Lovino said as he let Antonio lead him out of the room.

!~!~!~!~!

After asking Feliciano if he could go see if Ludwig needed him for anything Antonio led Lovino into the gardens right next to the tomato patch.

Lovino looked at the tomatoes and then back at Antonio.

"Great, we're here. Now what did you_ just_ have to tell me?" Lovino asked.

"Um..well…" Antonio stuttered.

"Just spit it out!" Lovino yelled hoping that Antonio would get to the point so he could go back inside and take a siesta.

"..I-I…ILOVEYOULOVINO!" Antonio shouted in one breath.

Lovino froze in shock when he heard that. "What…what did you say?"

"I..I love you..Lovino." Antonio whispered this time. After a couple of seconds of Lovino staring at him Antonio started to turn around and walk back in. "I-I can understand if you don't feel the same way so.." But he was cut off when Lovino spun him around and kissed him right on the lips.

"..L-Lovi…?"

Lovino blushed and said, "I-I feel the same way too dammit…

Antonio just smiled and kissed him again. "That makes me so happy~! Gracias mi amor~!"

Lovino's blushed turned redder and he stuttered, "w-whatever bastard."

"Ahahaha~ you look just like a tomato again~!"

"S-shut up!" Lovino half-heartedly yelled as he blushed even harder and turned his head away.

"Whatever you say mi amor~! Ready to go back inside?" Antonio asked as he grabbed Lovino's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"y-yeah..I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Yay! They confessed! So much love~! XDD<p>

REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what ya think!


	18. epilogue: Plans for the first date

And here's the last chapter/epilogue/last part of the random idea thingy that popped into my head! But wow…! I never thought this thing would get 118 reviews! Thanks awesome people for sticking with this! XD

Don't own Hetalia…but I still want to and that probably won't ever change.

And when we last left Lovino and Antonio they had confessed their love for each other! What will happen next! (Other than me getting cut off from sugar for the rest of my life. -_-; )

* * *

><p>"…you want to do what?" Lovino asked with a very skeptical look.<p>

Antonio just smiled and chirped, "I want to go on a date with you~! It'll be fun mi amor~!"

After trying to have a glaring contest (well Antonio was just smiling the whole time), Lovino sighed and turned his head away. "Fine…I'll go. You better be pretty damn happy that I'm doing this for you bastard."

Antonio nodded his head, "Si~! I am! Gracias Lovi~!" Then he lunged forward and hugged Lovino. "I'll be sure to take you somewhere that's really fun!"

"And it's at…?"

"Uh…actually I don't know!" Antonio chirped and made Lovino face palm.

!~!~!~!~!

After Lovino had smack Antonio upside the head they both decided to sit down and find someplace to go to.

But their planning was interrupted by Alfred bursting into the room.

"YO! What's up you two? What'cha doin'?" Alfred cheerfully asked as he tried to look over their shoulders.

"Ugh..perfect. Fuck off burger bastard." Lovino growled as he covered up the newspaper he was holding.

"Now now Lovi~! Alfred might know some fun places to go to!" Antonio said as he patted Lovino on the back.

Lovino stared at Antonio and muttered, "I doubt that…"

!~!~!~!~!

The one who had the best idea was Feliciano, surprisingly.

"Ve~ how about a picnic? Both of you could eat pasta and have a lot of fun together!" Feliciano said as he prepared a whole basket of food for them.

So after borrowing Arthur's car (Antonio made sure that HE was the one to drive) they arrived at a local park near the rented house.

When Lovino stepped out of the car he stood and stared at the lake with the red sunset starting to reflect along the water.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Antonio asked as he stood next to Lovino.

Lovino blushed and turned away. "Y-yeah..I guess so."

"But I know something that's much more beautiful~!" Antonio said with a smile.

Lovino gave him a confused look and said, "What's that?"

Antonio's smile brightened and he simply said, "You. Mi amor~!" Then he leaned over and gave Lovino a quick kiss on the lips.

Lovino blushed harder and stuttered, "S-shut up bastard…Don't say corny things like that…"

But Antonio just laughed and said, "ahahaha~ whatever you say mi amor~!" Then he took Lovino's hand and started leading the red-face Italian down to the lake.

* * *

><p>ANND that's all folks! ..literally. Buts it's been fun and you people are awesome so it's all worth it!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE! Dogsrule out! (=ヮ=)৩


End file.
